


My Bloody Valentine (DOMINICK "SONNY" CARISI JR.)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit RPF
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:11:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7539244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>requested by anonymous: (tbh I completely get if you reject this, it’s kinda nasty but hey, I’m a nasty person) Imagine Sonny Carisi comforting you after you get your period while cuddling with him in bed, resulting in getting a little bit of blood on him</p><p>word count: 416</p><p>warnings: vagina-owner reader, blood mention, menstrual mention</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Bloody Valentine (DOMINICK "SONNY" CARISI JR.)

The room was dark and you were suffering.

Your period was taking you by storm, cramps and stains and tears and migraines.

And ignoring your boyfriend as he called your phone, which was vibrating on your nightstand. You knew Sonny would be worried, and you knew that you should get up to change your protection, lest it stop protecting, but you didn’t care. About either of those things. Sonny was a big boy and he could handle not hearing from you and you were a fully functional adult human who could deal with stains. In fact, you had been dealing with stains for years. What were another couple of stains?

You didn’t even care when your front door opened. May death come swift and painless, you thought. You barely moved, only hugging your stomach tighter as you curled in a ball on your bed. Your bedroom door opened and you sighed a breath, letting whoever was in your doorway know you were awake.

“Hey, are you okay?”

  
It was Sonny, God bless his soul, and you shrugged. “Go away. I’m bleeding and it’s gross.” He snorted and you felt the bed dip under his weight.

“I have three sisters. We’re Italian. Do you think I care?” You tried to push him away, but the mere movement of the action caused you to whimper and cry out, Sonny’s arms immediately wrapping around you. He pushed a thigh between your legs and let his hands rub slow, soft circles into your lower stomach.

At first you fought against him, but then you realized the pain was becoming less frequent, and you stopped fighting. You whimpered again and leaned back into Sonny’s chest, letting him take over. He kissed your neck and hummed into your skin as your hands blanketed his, mimicking their actions as he kept rubbing slowly. The relief was amazing- but your anxiety leapt when you remembered that it was near too late to prevent stains.

You hadn’t cared when it was your sweatpants and bedsheets, but it was Sonny’s leg, his pants, and you gasped in realization, trying to squirm away from him.

Sonny shushed you and held you right where you were, “I don’t care about the blood, carissima, I only care that you feel better.” You nearly cried then, nodding, letting Sonny take care of you.

(You wondered why you had ignored him in the first place- he was a man with three sisters, of course he’d be good at dealing with periods!)


End file.
